The invention relates generally to computer systems, and deals more particularly with updating parameters for computer consoles and other computer devices.
Computer servers and clusters of computer servers are well known today. Typically, there is a console for each server or cluster of servers to control the servers. The console may comprise a computer workstation with server control software and a user interface to enter commands to control the servers. The control functions for the servers include power-on, power-off, IML, IPL, scheduled operations, change management to the server software, and configuration of the servers. There are also parameters associated with the server(s) or console: user IDs and passwords of the console operators, groupings of servers managed by the console, account information, default settings for the displays, a help desk telephone number for the console operator, a language designation for text on the screens, IP address of the console, IP address of each server managed by the console, etc. These parameters are stored in the console for operation or display as needed. It is often needed that some of the parameters, such as account information, server grouping information, help desk telephone number, user ID and passwords, user permissions, and default settings are maintained the same at different consoles.
In some environments, there are multiple clusters of servers at different geographic locations, with one or more control console for each cluster. The consoles may include the same server control software and may control similar types of servers. Therefore, the consoles may need the same software updates as they become available. However, not all the consoles will need the same parameters. For example, the operators of some consoles may use a different help desk telephone number and speak a different language than operators of other consoles. Likewise, some consoles may have different default settings and account information than other consoles. The parameters for each of the consoles and their respective servers can be entered manually by an operator one-by-one into the console. Alternately, an operator at one console could save the parameters to removable media, such as a diskette, and then deliver the disk to another console where it was loaded in. Some of the parameters occasionally change. While these techniques for entering the parameters are effective, they are labor intensive and prone to human error.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to improve the process of loading the proper parameters in each console.